Some musical instruments, such as basses, are rather large so that transporting them from one venue to another may be inconvenient. Also, many basses are of the acoustic type and are not fitted with electrical pickups. Accordingly, a bassist who requires amplification may have difficulty in obtaining a suitable instrument in some locations. There is a need, therefore, for a detachable electric pickup that a bassist can carry with him or her for attachment to any acoustic bass that he or she may encounter.